


tomorrow is another day

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Face Slapping, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brainrot, read chapter 122 im ruined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you feel at fault for Rin's increase in anger issues, but that may just be the Satanic bloodline's fault.-This starts a few months before Shiro's death .I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its affiliated characters, I just write about it.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Reader, Okumura Rin/Reader, Okumura Yukio/Reader
Kudos: 13





	tomorrow is another day

The shouts coming from Rin’s room grew louder as a curious Father Fujimoto stepped closer to his son’s room. There was scuffling, and harsh words being thrown about, and as Fujimoto opened the door he watched as you were met with a harsh slap by his child’s own hand. You stood there, eyes cast down as your cheek bloomed with heat at Rin’s harsh movement. He was angry, eyes flared, shackles raised and tense all over. Father Fujimoto’s shouting was drowned out by your own thoughts. The two of you had been fighting more often recently, and Rin was getting more aggressive each day. He used to not be that way, and you played his anger off on stress, but his behavior today had you wondering if it was actually your own fault. The Rin you knew wouldn’t dare raise his hand to you, but tonight he struck you the moment you met his yelling with your own. It was like he couldn’t handle criticism or something, but that had never been an issue in the past? Rin had always been nonchalant and gentle, yet here you were sporting a growing bruise from his own actions. He was acting almost like… a wild animal or something. It wasn’t like him at all, and had your cheek not been screaming in agony, you would be concerned about him. You knew you couldn’t really blame him for his behaviour, but it still hurt nonetheless. 

Fujimoto quickly separated the two boys standing in the room, and he gently attempted to place a hand on Rin’s shoulder, only for it to be harshly knocked off.

“Back off of me!” he snarled. Fujimoto gave him a concerned look, but knew better than to press further. “Don’t touch me. Get the fuck out (y/n), and don’t bother coming back.”

You balk at that, visibly tensing, but you do as he says, hesitating in the doorway.

“I don’t know what's up with you, man, but once you’re ready to calm down I’ll be here for you.” You offer him a weak smile, pain evident in your eyes. He scoffs, but wordlessly allows you to leave. In an instant, Fujimoto is on him.

“Rin! What the fuck was that?!”

“It’s pretty unholy for a priest to be cursin’, don’t ya think?”

“That isn’t what this is about. What happened?”

“We got into a fight, that’s  **it** ,” Rin sighed.

“That’s the third one this month. C’mon Rin, you’re not gonna tell your old man what has you so worked up?”

“It’s none of your business,” Rin finishes, clearly indifferent.

Shiro knows he isn’t going to get through to him, and accepts defeat. But, he takes his son in his arms, giving him a supportive hug. He tells the raven haired boy that he should apologize to you, gives him a pat on the back and promptly leaves. Rin takes a seat on his bed, flopping down exasperatedly. He can’t even remember what compelled him to hit you, it was almost like he had no control over his body. He had never felt that angry before, and before he knew it he had abused you. Through all his thoughts, warm tears streamed down his face. He heavily regretted it, and didn’t know how to manage himself or how to go about reconciliation. He couldn’t just run to you after he told you to piss off, so he opted to give the two of you space. Rin felt conflicted, but there wasn’t much he could do. He raised the hand he struck you with and looked at it with dissatisfaction. He felt awful. What kind of person struck their best friend in a fit of rage? The feeling of being lost overwhelmed him, and with that he groaned and decided he’d just sleep the rest of the day off.

\---

As you rushed out of Rin’s room with teary eyes, you brushed past Yukio who had made his way over to inspect the ongoing commotion. The younger twin took note of your vulnerable and bruising form, and lightly grasped your arm to stop you in your movements.

“Let me take care of that before you go, okay?”

You just nod and follow as Yukio turned to lead the two of you to where the first aid kit was. He retrieved a rag and some ice, wrapping the cool substance with the soft cloth, and applied it to your face.

“I’m sorry he’s being so awful to you.”

“I-its okay. He’s probably got a lot going on in his head, I’m just frustrating him,” you lament.

“You don’t deserve to be treated that way, (y/n),” Yukio says as he holds the now dripping rag.

“I can’t just abandon him and you know that. You should understand more than anyone that he experiences emotions different from us humans. He’s more likely to have flare ups,” you bite.

“Ah...yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m sorry Yuki,” you look up at him. He was always so good to you. So gentle and willing to help you. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“It’s no problem,” he removes the rag, making sure to pat your face dry- tears included, and places it aside somewhere. He reaches into the first aid kit and retrieves some salve that is supposed to help with the swelling happening on your face. “This should help. If the bruising on your cheek isn’t gone soon, come see me again and I’ll figure something out.”

You nod and stand from where you were sitting. Still shorter than Yuki, you thought. He walks you to the door of the monastery, and you envelope the taller boy in a hug. You dig your face into his shoulder and mutter a thank you to which he silently returns with a squeeze. Stepping back, you bid him farewell and he tells you to come back soon. You wave him off, and depart down the gravel of the entrance, snatching up the skateboard you came there on. Though exhausted, you make the nuisance of a journey back to your abode.

\---

The moment you entered your room, you flopped on your bed and cried. You had held it in for the most part, but it hurt like a bitch! Both physically and mentally. Why did he hit you? Why did you let him? Furthermore, why were you planning on seeing him again?! It was so frustrating, but you understood the special circumstances surrounding him. You weren’t an exorcist by any means, but Father Fujimoto trusted in you enough to inform you of his situation when you were just a little boy. Despite Rin’s aggressive outburst in elementary school, you still wanted to be his friend. You weren’t always around, but when you were able to, you hung out with him. Your parents were just happy you had a friend to have play-dates with, and they became even more ecstatic when they found out about Yukio being there too. Though they were aware of Rin’s violence, they were lenient and trusted in Father Fujimoto, and thus the three of you grew up together. 

When you were first informed that Rin had...complications… you were confused. To you, you thought he was normal. He just had some anger issues, but he was always nice to you and made an effort not to hurt you. However, at some point Rin’s outbursts had become more frequent, and they were beginning to scare you. Truthfully, Shiro was terrified Rin would lose his only friend, not only would it mean his son would lose you, but it was also a huge parental failure. He told you in truth about Rin’s origin, and whether you believed it or not you accepted it as it was.

“Oh! Okay! Um...I’ll take good care of him then!” you had answered the man.

Shiro was relieved to say the least, but someday the reality of it all would hit you. You can’t quite recall when it was, but it didn’t matter anyway. You loved Rin unconditionally, his past didn’t matter to you. As time went on, Rin became less motivated. You rarely saw him at school, and eventually he stopped going all together. “I’m not cut out for it,” he told you. You’d call bullshit if he didn’t express ADHD symptoms, but it couldn’t be helped due to his financial situation. Instead of berating him, you just decided to accept it for what it was. You would help him if he needed it, and if he didn’t you wouldn’t press for him to ask. The relationship you had with Rin had been growing smoothly for the past 9 years, but lately it felt like it had been crumbling. You missed him and the expanding rift between you kept opening. 

\---  _ flashback _ \---

You had kissed on your birthday. 

It was a surprisingly warm spring night, and you had turned 15. Rin was older than you, but not by much. With your parents out for work, you spent your special day with the Okumura family. Rin, though not fond of making sweets, had made you a cake just big enough for the four of you to share. It was a small, but meaningful celebration. The group had sat around the table, eating and talking about the past while sharing stories from your time growing up together. Laughter and looks of embarrassment travelled about the table as you took turns retelling the memorable instances of one another’s life, but it died down as night befell your second family. Though Yukio and Shiro had opted to go to bed, offering a “happy birthday” at their departure, Rin stayed behind to hang out longer.

“Lets go outside, I got ya somethin’,” he smiled excitedly.

“Lead the way, demon boy~”

“Don’t call me that!”

He shot you an accusatory glance, but dragged you outside anyway. Rin marched to the gate, carefully opening it as you followed suit. He took a seat on the curb of the sidewalk that met the monastery gates, and patted the spot next to him. You obediently sit, but carefully watch him as he dug into one of his deeper pockets and pulled out two shiny… sticks? And a lighter?

“I...I bought sparklers,” he confessed, albeit bashfully. “Fireworks are too loud, but these are just as pretty, right?”

“Oh my god, Rin, you didn’t have to buy anything! You already went through the trouble of making me a -”

“Shut up and take it,” he said as he thrust one of the sticks into your hand. You take it, and he lights his own and then yours.

The two of you mess around with them, running around outside of his home like idiots. Sparkly flames in hand, just the two of you enjoying another’s company. The sparklers eventually make their rounds and die out, leaving you a bit tired, but feeling fulfilled. The two of you take back your spots on the curb, sparklers thrown aside. You’re sitting closer together now, but eye contact is non-existent. It’s silent aside from your breathing, but its soon broken. 

“I like you, (y/n)”

“I like you too, Rin.”

“No I…” a pause. You look to him expectantly, and though it’s dark you could tell his cheeks were burning red. “Fuck it.” And with that, he put his mouth on your own. It took you a second to register what was going on, but you quickly cradled his face with your hand as you kissed. Your eyes had closed, but you could tell Rin was eager to keep your lips on his own. You opened your mouth slightly, allowing for him to slip his tongue into your mouth. A light grunt- a moan? escaped you, but that only gave the older boy a bigger incentive to continue in his actions. You made out for a few minutes, but it felt like it had gone on forever. When he finally pulled off of you, both of your faces were flushed with embarrassment. 

“I should not have done that. I am so s-” he started, but you cut him off.

You move in closer to him. “Please don’t apologize! I really liked it,” you answer him.

“R-really? I really should have asked for your permission and I don’t even know if you’re bisexual or gay or….” he trails off. You look at him, and lean in to deliver a soft kiss to his cheek bone.

“I really like you Rin, and if it makes you feel any better, you don’t need permission to kiss me.”

His face warms at that and he nods in acknowledgement. You get up as it was beginning to get late, but Rin stands with you and grasps your hand in his own.

“Stay the night,” he pleaded. 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt,” and it didn’t. 

But that was a month ago and nothing ever came of it. Nothing ever came of it and now he was treating you like utter shit. 


End file.
